The Hybrid
by TheClearDarkness
Summary: A few months after the Requiem event, Spartan Squad Beta is tasked with checking out a distress signal coming from an un-explored planet with Master Chief, but what they find is not what they expected. None of them know that what they uncover will set a long chain in motion, and none of them know what dark secret lies under the helmet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok guys...*big sigh* yes im doing another story. I know, I know I already have...a lot of other stories (in all) to update but...this idea is chewing at my mind. So before you go throwing your potatoes at me, why not read the story and see if it's worth your time ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: This is my first Halo fanfic, it might suck at first, but I'll try to get better if it does. Also, I do not own anything besides my OC's**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

**The Wounded Soldier  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Crash. The door is kicked down. Bang. Shots are fired off. Splat. Blood soaks the floor. Crack. Armor splits into shards. White. Is all I see.<p>

* * *

><p>A group of generals and commanders sat around a medium sized, cold, silver round table. The gray and charcoal black room was silent, except for the wurrs and small beeps from the heating. The highly-respected war figured looked at each other. One commander was strictly different from the others, he was dressed with Spartan armor. The Spartan got up and put his hands on the table.<p>

"Why have you called this out-of-the-blue meeting sir?" he asked the general on the opposite side of the table. The general rose to his feet and spoke up. "We recently picked up a distress signal from Ruisan, I would like your squad and a special soldier to go check it out." The Spartan raised an eyebrow.

"Special soldier?" The Spartan asked. The General nodded. "Yes Romero, a special soldier. The Master Chief," Romero widened his eyes slightly, shocked to find out the famous Chief would travel with him. Another commander stood up. "Are you sure that's a good idea General Jamison?" General Jamison nodded. "I do think so General Mackey, I think he is fit enough to go on this mission, as he has been on many before."

"But, since the accident on Requiem-" General Mackey started, before being brutally cut off by General Jamison slamming his fist on the table. "Requiem! Requiem! Reqiuem! Goddammit it's been four months since then! I think the Chief is strong enough to at least be ready for a small retrieval mission!" He yelled. General Mackey narrowed his eyes slightly before taking Jamison's words into consideration. "Fine then, I approve of putting him on Beta Squad."

Jamison smiled. "Any objections?" No one spoke up. "Good, you can move out now Romero, get Chief while you're at it, he should be in the hanger," Romero nodded, saluted, then grabbed his helmet and walked out. The darker toned man walked the short distance to the hanger and looked around. He spotted the green-clad warrior looking out of a window.

Romero walked over to John and stood behind him. "Master Chief, sir," he said in a emotionless voice. The Chief turned around and stood up, a few inches taller than Romero, but to the gray Spartan it looked like he towered over him. "Yes?" The Chief said in a deep voice. "I was told by the higher-ups that I was to ask for you to accompany my squad and I on a retrieval mission," Romero said, keeping a straight face.

"Okay, where is the rest of your team and I will need information on the mission," Romero smirked slightly. "Actually Sir...I run a...very small team. It's just Jaspar, our tech you could say, and I. I'll get him and we'll meet you at drop pod 43." The Chief nodded and Romero saluted again before walking away. He could hear the Chief walk away, the sound of his boots clinking on the floor echoed throughout the hanger.

Romero called in a transmission for Jaspar. He waited a few seconds before the call made a sound, indicating Jaspar had picked up. "Yeah boss?" Jaspar said in his usual nonchalant tone. Romero smiles out of the corner of his mouth and chuckles slightly. "Can you bring up the files and information on this new mission and meet me and our special guest at drop pod 43?"

"Special guest?" Jaspar asked while Romero sent him the Intel of the mission. "Romero, out," the gray Spartan said before ending the connection. He found himself at the front of the empty halls of the drop pod deck. He could see the Chief from far away and put on his helmet. He greeted the Chief with a salute when he arrived.

"Jaspar should be here any second," he told John. John nodded and opened the drop pod. He stepped in and Romero followed, taking their seats and strapping in. "Wait for me!" A voice yelled from not too far away. Jaspar ran into the drop pod as the doors were closing and took a seat and strapped in. "Who do you think you are! Special guest trying to shut me out of the-" Romero clasped his hand over Jaspar's mouth.

"Jaspar!" he said sharply. His moved his eyes to the Chief. "He's our special guest, show some respect." Jaspar looked to the side at John and gasped, mouthing "Oh my lord." Romero nodded to his blue Spartan friend. "Jaspar, do you have the information?" Romero asked as the drop pod shot down to the almost unexplored planet Ruisan. Jaspar nodded.

"The distress signal came from a rural, almost abandoned town called Seitee. The signal was quick but we picked it up, it soon cut out after we got it. No reported troops have been deployed on the planet yet for scouting, so we're going in almost blind to the area." He explained. The Chief and Romero listened closely. They were all jarred for a moment at the pod landed into the hard ground.

"We have low signals from you, we wont be able to guide you from our spot, but we can send you the coordinates," a voice from Jaspar's wrist spoke up. Jaspar leaned up to it and turned his position on. "Roger, command, Beta Squad out." He looked up at Romero and John. "Now we're really be flying blind, but at least we still have the coordinates." Romero nodded and took a moment to look around.

The planet was much like what he was told Earth was like. Lush, green trees, big, stone rocks, grass dotted the landscape, and a hard ground. The sun was setting and Beta Squad and the Chief turned on their night vision. "We better get looking, make this a quick retrieval and get out," Romero said to his squad and made a signal to move out towards the coordinates.

They made a light jog towards the blinking light in their HUDs. Romero and Jaspar zoned out, only focused on getting the mission over, but a whole other race was going on in the Chief's mind. Ever since four months ago when Cortana...died..he had been different. Pondering the conversations they had had, holding onto the memories they shared. He wouldn't show it, but it was eating up his mind. It reminded him of a similar situation and feeling that he had experienced at the end of training...

"Chief!" Romero said loudly, pulling John from his thoughts. John turned his head to the gray Spartan. "Yes?" he asked. "We're here," Romero said simply. Master Chief nodded and pulled up his assult rifle, ready to fire. Romero and Jaspar pulled up theirs too and they all started walking slowly and quietly. Romero and Master Chief looked around, pointing their guns were their heads went, and Jaspar watched ahead of them.

"Chief, Romero...you better get a look at this," he said warily. John and Romero pointed their guns at a run-down looking building in front of Jaspar. They turned on their gun lights, not sensing any enemies, and they were all taken back by the sight, besides John. Their lights shined on the opening in the building. A door way. The door was kicked in, de-hinged, and broken on the floor inside the building. Small sparks burst from the busted wires, and flickering lights showed a figure lying slumped against the wall, covered in blood.

Obvious cracks shown in the soldier's armor. The three Spartans stepped in and looked around. Mixed colors of blood colored the ground, but one body confirmed what the Chief had been wondering. It was an attack. A few feet away from the slumped over soldier was the dead body of an elite. It's armor was different in slight ways, but defiantly different. Jaspar's eyes widened in shock.

"It's...another Spartan..." he whispered, but in the stone cold silent room everyone could hear. John walked up to the Spartan and knelt down next to them. He observed them for a second. The Spartan was a female, with a primary tan color to the armor and a secondary red color on some plates of armor and a blue visor color. Her armor was commonly known as Recon, un-usual for Spartans. "She needs help," he said.

Jaspar nodded and sent out a quick message, telling the Command they had finished the mission and require medical assistance. It was small enough to send, but since they're in a low communication zone, they wouldn't be able to find out if Command got the message until they sent down help. The Chief looked at the female Spartan for a few minutes. He couldn't break his eyes from her. Something about the armor sparked a faded memory in him...a fading feeling. He sighed, hoping medical attention would arrive soon so another one of his comrades wouldn't pass away. She was knocked out though, and thankfully not dead, yet.

"They're here!" Jaspar yelled as a pelican landed and two doctors came out and put the female Spartan on a stretcher-like object. Beta Squad followed the doctors as they took the female Spartan into the pelican and began their decent back to Command. What they didn't know, is that this quick, little retrieval mission set much bigger things in motion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked it hehe...also, I know the meeting in the beginning or some other parts might not be the most realistic but...I'll try to get better xD. Favorite, Follow, or Review! All questions will be answered!**

**p.s I'm open to anyone who wants to try drawing some cover art for this story, the one I have might be a temp (or permanent if no one offers to draw it lol) and I am probably going to make the Chief talk a little bit more cause it's kind of hard to write a story with a silent protagonist... or side protagonist hehe  
><strong>

**Question of the Day:**

**Who do you think is the wounded soldier?**

**(you can say who you think the person is, who you think the wounded soldier the chapter was named after,**

**or both, please specify) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Welcome back to another chapter of _The Hybrid_! Let's get straight to it.  
><strong>

**Reviews:**

**ninja- Thank you :)  
><strong>

**Divine Protector of Skyrim- Nope :3**

**anonymous- Thanks, and I'll try to make it longer but the problem that happens with me when I do that is that I start making random stuff up that I haven't thought through and it becomes a half-filler chapter  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: This is my first Halo fanfic, it might suck at first, but I'll try to get better if it does. Also, I do not own anything besides my OC's**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

**What Happened?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jaspar and Romero sat outside the door to the medical bay, waiting to see their mystery Spartan. The Chief had to report straight to General Jamison about the mission. Both Spartans watched the door anxiously. Rumors were already spreading around about the mystery Spartan, saying she was a civilian who stole the Spartan armor and used it against the elites or a secret experiment that the UNSC was working on. Neither Jaspar or Romero thought that, but the rumors still got them thinking. Romero and Jaspar looked up from the foot of the door to the doctor who opened it.<p>

Jaspar was more quick, and curious, about this girl. He hastily asked "Can we see her?" The doctor looked slightly off-guard but nodded. "Doctor Savannah asked to treat her specifically, I'll lead you to her room." The Spartans nodded, got up, and followed the male doctor around the white halls of the medbay to a closed door near the back of the facility. "Here she is," he said before banging on the door. "Doctor Savannah? The girl has some visitors."

The door opened, revealing a tall, tan skin toned woman with long black hair and brown eyes. She was dressed appropriately in a doctors coat and gloves. The male doctor departed, leaving the three at the door. Jaspar tried to peak around Doctor Savannah to get a glance at the female Spartan, but he wasn't subtle enough.

"What are you doing?" asked the doctor. Jaspar tightened for a moment. "Uh..mm...nothing," he couldn't think of anything to say. Romero glanced at him with a 'really?' look, one he had mastered. "Let me just prepare her for visitors," the doctor said quickly before running behind some curtains. The two male Spartans waited patiently, in silence.

"What are you two doing?" a voice suddenly said, scaring the armor off of Jaspar. He whipped around in fright to see the Chief standing there. "Oh, it's just you..hehe.." he rubbed the back of his head. John retained his blank, expressionless face. Romero turned his head and told the Chief briskly, "We're waiting to see our mystery Spartan," then he turned back to the door. Jaspar quickly nodded and did the same. John made a rough, "hmm" noise and looked at the door.

A few minuted later, the door opened again, gaining all three Spartan's attention. "You can see her now," then signaled with her hand for them to follow her. They did so, and were lead behind a curtain into a brightly lit room, the light shining down on a bed with a woman in it. All three Spartans observed this girl. She was a pale skinned white female with short red hair, many small burns, cuts, scars scattering her body, and she had a bionic leg from the knee down on her right leg.

Jaspar's eyes widened. "She got _that_ many cuts from _one_ fight?" the doctor shook her head. "No, most of the scars and all of the burns look to be old, her bionic leg was already on her when I started treating her, so the only main injury she got was a bad head bang to knock her out, and some deep lacerations," she explained.

The room went silent when the heart monitor picked up the pace. Doctor Savannah looked at the patient, her eyes starting to flutter open. Jaspar and Romero felt a forlorn feeling, while John felt a strange, sub-conscious recognition to her eyes. One was a bright blue and the other was a glazed over, amber colored one. She looked around at the unfamiliar spartans, before her eyes fell on John and locked. The Chief blinked, but her eyes stayed on him, before a few minutes later she shook her head and looked around. "What happened?" She asked with a smooth voice.

Romero took no stop and explained to her the events that lead her here. By the end, she still had the blank look on her face. She nodded "So, why are two spartans and Joh- the Master Chief here to see me? Why not just rescue me then go on your way?" She blinked. Romero was taken back by the question and searched for an answer. John stepped in. "I don't know why they're here, but I was ordered to tell you that General Jamison of the UNSC wants you to accompany Spart Squad Beta, with me looking over you three."

"What!" Jaspar yelled, but quickly clasped his hand over his mouth. Romero sent a small glare to Jaspar before looking at the Chief. "I was not informed of this," he explained. "I was told to tell you along with.." He looked at the girl. "We never got your name." Silence occurred, before she spoke.

"Rec, call me Rec." Jaspar furrowed his eyebrows "Rec? What name is that?" She send a cold look his way, which made shivers go up his spine. "My mother called me that, after her Recon armor I wanted to wear." Romero looked back to Rec. "Her Recon armor?" She nodded. "Yes, she was a Recon Soldier in the UNSC," Rec explained.

"But you're a Spartan, shouldn't you be wearing some kind of special Spartan armor?" Jaspar said, butting in. She shrugged, "I had a few favors counted up, so I used them." The whole time John watched her, studying her to find out anything peculiar, but she gave no clues. Her hard, miscolored eyes masked her emotions very well. She looked around and spotted her damaged armor lay off to the side, cracked and broken. She signed,

"It'll take forever for my armor to get fixed.." Jaspar's eyes brightened. "I can do it! I mean, I got trained in engineering and that type of stuff." She eyed him warily, but deciding that she would have to trust him if they were going to be in the same squad. "Ok, just make sure you don't make any changes." He nodded, then they took there leave.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

Jaspar and Romero were in their room, with Chief on the side watching and listening to their conversation. Jaspar took a break from fixing the now half-done armor which was in his personal shop, and was trying to figure out clues on Rec. He furrowed his eyebrows and searched carefully, before he found a single file with her name on it. It was titled Rec as her name, no last name. "Hey, guys I found her file...or I think it's hers." The Chief stood up from his leaning position on the wall. "What did you find?" Jaspar's expression changed to a confused one.

"Almost nothing...just her name and some notes about how she went missing twenty years ago and was never found.." He said with a small gape in his mouth.

The Chief looked at him. "Till now,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Again, I hope you like this chapter. Favorite, Follow, or Review! All questions will be answered!**

**p.s I'm open to anyone who wants to try drawing some cover art for this story, the one I have might be a temp (or permanent if no one offers to draw it) and I am probably going to make the Chief talk a little bit more cause it's kind of hard to write a story with a silent protagonist... or side protagonist hehe  
><strong>

**Question of the Day:**

**What do you think of Rec?**


End file.
